Stray
by lunarlily828
Summary: Hinata's heart was shredded so she left Konoha to get stronger. When she returns she will cause quite a stir. Naruhina and other couples
1. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _These equal thoughts._

Hyuuga Hinata ate her Ramen happily. Naruto-kun had taken her out and she felt great. She finished her Ramen. So she looked over to Naruto to say thank you. She noticed something weird Naruto wasn't eating and this was only his fifth bowl. He was just staring at it. Immediately her pupil-less pale lavender eyes shone with worry.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?"

Startled his head swiveled around and cerulean eyes met lavender eyes. He immediately diverted his gaze.

"Hinata I, I think that we should stop seeing each other."

"What!" she was so shocked that she fell off her chair. Tears started to slip down her cheeks. She felt as if her heart was stabbed then ripped into little pieces._ What….how…..WHY!_ She couldn't take it as she stared at him. She scrambled to her feet, and ran out the door.

Tears started to fall from Uzumaki Naruto's eyes. "Oh Hinata-chan." he whispered. _This is for her, if she stayed with me the village will hate her or she'll be used as bait for the Akatsuki. But KAMI it hurts so bad._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata kept on running until she burst through the Hyuuga compound, ran into her room, flipped onto her bed and cried her eyes out. "WHY why!" she sobbed.

**3 hours later.**

Hinata had cleaned herself up, though her eyes were still a little red. She decided that she would ask Naruto why he broke up with her.

"Miss Hinata your father would like to see you."

"Yes, alright." _Kuso_

She quietly entered a large room._ Uh oh,_ there sat all of the Hyuuga council. She stepped into the center of the room.

"Hinata the daughter of Hiashi we are sad to in form you that you will be disowned from this family" this was said by her own grandfather. Hinata felt her heart crack even more.

"It is proven that you are to weak for position of heiress your younger sister Hanabi will take over your position so please leave the premises immediately" this was said by her father. Hinata looked to Hanabi. Her little sister looked back at her with unshed tears in her eyes. Hinata turned on her heel and walked slowly to the door. She turned her head back to stare at her father. Her father glared back. She quietly stepped out the door and closed it behind her. Then she quickly ran out the main door. She stumbled onto her old training ground, her crystal tears poured down her cheeks. Then she realized _weak…….weak…….WEAK. I'm weak I make mistakes on missions, I never get better, Naruto-kun that's what it is, he probably thinks I'm weak too._ She ran and ran and ran. She came upon the gates of Konoha. Taking out a kunai she brought it down upon her palm making a long cut. She watched as the rusty colored blood filled her palm, then she took her palm and placedit onto the wall. She took it away and looked at her red hand print. Using the kunai she carved in STRAY. She took off her sweatshirt with the Hyuuga symbol on it and using the kunai she stuck it to the wall. Then adding chakra to her feet she climbed up the wall and over then took off running. _I'll be back and I promise to be stronger I WILL GET STRONGER! _Tears still pooled in her eyes as she ran from her home. I lost my family and I lost the most important person in my life the person who used to fill me with love and courage. I am now stray and live my life the way I want to. I plan to get stronger.

**Me**: first real action story it's not that great though. If you've read this please review even if it's flames.


	2. Stronger

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Thoughts_

_**Kyubbi and inner sakura.**_

**2 days later**

Hinata was facing a giant elm tree. She didn't know how far she was from Konoha 1,2 or 5 miles it didn't matter. She smiled it felt good to have run for so long.

"Well, well what's a weak little girl doing in the middle of the forest?" said a figure with a sword strapped to his back.

Hinata flipped around, kunai in hand with her bloodline activated. What she saw chilled her to the bone. There stood to figures that she recognized quickly. One had long navy hair and cold onyx eyes. She knew who he was immediately he was the murderer of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi. Next to him stood his partner, Kisame with his shark looking face. Kisame had a large saw toothed sword strapped across his back. She could feel the immense power radiating from their bodies.

" A Hyuuga as well, they'll give a nice ransom for your dead body."

Hinata quietly placed her kunai back into her pouch, and deactivated her Byakugan. She realized she didn't stand a chance. She looked up to them and laughed, hard and loud. Itachi and Kisame looked at her strangely.

"I'm afraid you won't get any ransom, for I am disowned and yes I am weak. I'm here to get stronger but I don't believe I will. If you're here to kill me go ahead."

Hinata stood tall with an icy glare on her face, though she could feel her body shaking and how she wanted to run and hide._ No I must stay strong it will be my final act of courage._

"That can be arranged." scowled Kisame as he reached for his sword.

"Wait!" Itachi shot his arm out in front of Kisame. Kisame's eyes widened but his hand fell down to his side. Itachi put his arm down and stepped closer to the pale eyed girl. He activated his Sharingan and seemed took look into her very soul. Hinata froze she felt her body turn cold, her eyes widened as she took a deeper look into his red eyes. Itachi smirked and deactivated his blood line.

"I'll train you." Hinata now breathing normally gasped her eyes wide.

"What but Itachi…!" blabbered Kisame wide eyed.

"Shut it Kisame, though she's weak now she has a great desire to get stronger. And deep inside is something very powerful." Now Itachi turned around and started walking back to Kisame. He turned his head and looked to Hinata. Hinata's body seemed to move for her because her mind was like a beehive but one thought seemed to ring in her head. _……I'll train you….._

**3 years later.**

"RESENGAN" yelled a 20 year old Uzumaki Naruto._ Why today the day I ruined my life._

"CHIDORI!" yelled Uchiha Sasuke beside him.

Sound had attacked Konoha and had hit it during the villages weak spot, most of the Ambu where on missions. Though Sound had only attacked them with genins and chunins but there were so many that the Konoha shinobi were back against the gates.

"Tsunade-sama what are we going to do?" yelled a frantic jounin.

Konoha's Hokage usually calm during battles was now frantic. _What ARE we going to do?_

**A half a mile away.**

There deep in the forest stood two figuresm, one male, clothed in black, a saw toothed sword attached to his back. The second a female also clothed in black but tighter. She wore a skirt with shorts underneath and a tank top. Different straps ,with pouches attached, were strapped a cross her skirt. Her midnight blue hair fell to her waist. Both figures wore masks the male had a shark mask the female wore a wolf mask. What was even stranger was the female had two white fluffy dog ears were on top of her head and a white fluffy tail coming out of her skirt.

"How are they doing?" asked the male to the female.

"Not good, there out numbered and backed up to the gates." replied the female

"Why are we even here?" asked the male

"You heard Sensei's last words to me, I was to return home and help them, you are welcome to leave Kisame." replied the female to her partner Kisame.

" Ya well, I made a promise to Itachi to watch out for you and I intend to do so" said Kisame

"Good!" Then the female bit her thumb and stuck it to the ground. "Summoning No Jutsu!" she cried.

POOF

There in front of her stood a giant wolf, with three tails and golden gleaming eyes.

"How may I serve you Hinata-hime?"

**Me:** Second chapter done thanks for the reviews! Please Review now! THANKS!

Hime - princess


	3. A Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Hinata's Thoughts **Kyuubi and Inner Sakura.**_

"Ahh Tsume-sama, it's great to see you!" Hinata exclaimed while hugging the large creature.

"Yes, it's good to see you as well, Hinata-hime." growled the large wolf.

"We are about to head into battle and we could use some help." she said to the creature.

" Hn. I could use a good warm up should I call some recruits" Tsume said with a wolfish grin on his muzzle.

"Yes that'll be great!"

So the white wolf tilted his head back and a large howl bellowed from his throat.

**Back in Konoha.**

A large howl erupted from the forest.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Tsunade, the hokage of Konoha.

No soonerfrom whenshe shouted a large white wolf jumped into the center of the Sound shinobi. She noticed that it was no ordinary wolf, for starters it was huge and it had 3 white tails instead of one. She then noticed two figures jumped offit, as soon as they did the white wolf tore through tearing and biting at the sound shinobi. Soon dozens of multi-colored wolves joined the fight clawing and biting the Sound. Her eyes returned to the figures, she noticed one must be a male for his large body. She watched as he took out a large sword and started dicing his opponents. Her eyes returned to the other figure.They widened as she watched the second figure run at inhuman speed one by one Sound shinobi fell down around the figure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smirked when she found out that Tsunade was watching her. Her smirk grew when she heard the satisfying crack from when her foot collided with a ninja's head. She weaved back and forth between chunins and genins snapping kunai into their heads and necks. Dozens of dead Soundshinobi fell behind her. _hmm now's the time to use my new technique._ Adding chakra to her arms she brought her arms up to form an x. Then just as fast she slashed her arms down as she screamed "Bloody X No Jutsu!". She smiled when she saw a large red x slash through at least 20 shonobi.

"RETREAT!" Hinata looked around to findthe origin of the voice. But it was to late, at least 12 of the alive Sound shinobi took off. She looked toward Tsume who nodded his head.

"FOLLOW THEM" Tsume barked to the other wolves.

"RIGHT" all of them growled and took off after the retreating ninjas.

_Damn that wasn't even a workout man they barely put up a fight._ Hinata after looking at the wolves take off, ran over to Kisame to make sure he was alright. Satisfied to see her partner with no injuries, they both walked up to the Hokage. Hinata looked over the other ninjas. All of the Rookie nine were staring back wide eyed and slack jawed. Her heart clenched when she caught sight of Naruto. She frowned disapprovingly when she saw that they all had injuries and were tired._ How could they be so tired when we came only 15 were dead._ When they reached Tsunade they bowed. "Tsunade-sama Hokage of the Village of the Leaves we ask to become shinobi of Konoha to help and protect it" Kisame and Hinata said together.

"That can be arranged, but first I must see your faces" Tsunade replied very formally.

Kisame took his mask off first. He smiled at their reactions, all of them gasped, Uchiha Sasuke stepped forward with angry, glaring, eyes. But Tsunade gave him a look and he stepped back, Haruno Sakura took his hand. Hinata took her mask off next to reveal yellow eyes with black pupils in slits. She looked around looking for a reaction, when Kisame poked the side of her head.

"Hina your ears" He said to her jokingly.

Gingerly she brought her hand to her head and touched her white ears.

"Oops," Her face flushed from embarrassment.

Clasping her hands together in an instance her ears and tail disappeared and when she opened her eyes they revealed pupil-less pale lavender eyes. This time all of the Rookie nine gasped there jaws dropping.

"Hinata!"

_Much better_

**Me; **Chapter 3 done sorry it's shortI'm still getting the hang of writing fighting scenes it's really hard! Please review I love them! THANKIES!


	4. A lot of talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata kept her eyes on Tsunade. Then Kisame and Hinata bowed again. Tsunade sighed, _I need some sake._

"Why do you want to protect Konoha, Kisame you were part of the Akatsuki, and Hinata you abandoned us?"

Naruto stepped up ready to yell at the old woman. But Tsunade gave him a look that represented shut your trap. Fists clenched he went back and stood next to his old teammates Sasuke and Sakura. His scowl turned into a small smile. _I can't believe she's back, Hinata-chan, and damn she's hot. WAIT! Where the hell did that come from, I'm not a PERVERT! Damn you Ero-sennin._ Shaking his head he went back to listening to their answers.

"Well I promised myself that I would return, also my sensei's last words were, for me to return here, I will never disobey him." after Hinata said that she looked over to her partner.

"Her sensei was my partner and friend he instructed me to watch out for her and I plan to do so even if I have to become a shinobi of the leaf" he said this with a smirk.

"Fine we need all the help we can get, if I'm right the sound will be attacking again soon" she then put a hand on their shoulders. "You have now become chunins of the village hidden in the leaves, do you swear to protect and serve it." "Hai!" Kisame and Hinata said together.

"Good follow me to my office" Tsunade turned and quietly headed to the Hokage tower. Kisame and Hinata followed. Hinata then stopped turned and walked up to Sasuke. She bowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke I'm sorry to inform you that your brother is dead." Taking out a pendant from one of her pouches she held it out to Sasuke who took it. "Your brother wanted to say that he is sorry for the pain he has caused you, he is truly sorry. That pendant means that you are now the true heir to the Uchiha clan." She turned and started walking until his voice stopped her.

"Who killed him?" She turned around to see him clutching the pendant tight. She frowned, and said "Orochimaru" He looked up to her and smirked "Well then looks like I'll have Orochimaru's head." Sakura who stood next him was looking worried when he said that she smiled_ Good ole Sasuke-kun._ Sakura looked to Hinata and smiled, "It's good to see you again Hinata-san"

The other Rookie nine nodded and either smirked or smiled. Hinata looked over them, her eyes skipped over Naruto. Her lips formed a small smile, "Hai it's good to see you as well" She turned again and poof disappeared. Naruto's smile turned into a deep frown._ She didn't even look at me then again I broke her heart. _His fists tightened._ I have to talk with her._

**Back in the Hokage's office.**

"Alright here's two keys for your apartments, you can leave now."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama" Kisame and Hinata said in sync. They stood and left the office. When they reached outside, there sat Tsume.

"Gomen Hinata-hime most of them escaped, the two we had just died." said the demon wolf with clear sadness. Hinata smiled and hugged the wolf.

"It's fine Tsume-sama, thank you for all your help, tell the others I am very grateful" The wolf smiled.

"Very well, call me when you need me." and in a poof he was gone.

"Alright lets go." said Kisame all ready walking to the apartment complex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked around her apartment, it was well furnished and very cozy. Kisame's apartment was next door. Opening a drawer from her bureau she grabbed some pjs that were there . She put them on and crawled into bed, she curled up under the covers and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was wide awake in his bed his mind was full of all kinds of thoughts. _She's back, she's back, she's back._ He turned and closed his eyes trying to rid his thoughts.

I sit there only five feet from you. I think it's only five feet, it seems like your miles away. I look into your eyes it almost looks like your crying, I wish. You don't look at me, I want you to but you don't. You don't talk to me anymore, I want you to but you don't. I loved being with you just being in your arms. You made me feel so safe so secure. What we had is all part of the past all I have is the memories. You don't love me anymore, I want you to, but you don't. But you don't.

………_.Hinata I'm so sorry………_

_**Me ; wow this chapter sucked pretty bad sorry. Next chapter will be better. The last paragraph is a poem from my best friend Tracy called Past Love everyone applaud! YAY so please REVIEW! Oh yeah and yes her apartment has furniture and clothes for her. I was lazy and didn't want to write about her going to shops at least not now.**_

_**Sake- acoholic drink**_

_**Hai-yes**_

_**Gomen-sorry**_

_**Arigato-thank you **_


	5. Yelling

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata walked down the street, bags in her hands. _Ok so I have some more miniskirts, tank tops, and shorts. I'll just need to cut some holes for my tail._ She walked happily, she had met with Sakura, Ino and Tenten for a shopping trip. They had immediately became friends though now she was more like them then her younger stuttering self.

"Hinata!"

Hearing her name called she turned around and found her used-to-be cousin Neji coming toward her.

"Hello Neji,"

Soon Neji was next to her. "Hello Hinata, how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm well." she replied then she looked at him strangely "Do you need something, Neji?"

"Hai, I was wondering if you would like to train with me, I loved to have a spar with you."

Hinata smirked, "Fine just let me take these home" she said referring to the bags she was carrying.

"Fine how bout 1 o' clock at the Hyuuga training grounds" he said to her.

"That'll be great" They both went their separate ways. Opening the door to her apartment, she put down her bags. She looked down and noticed a note. **_Walking around town, be back later._**

She shook her head that was Kisame for you. Grabbing a hair tie she put her hair up in a high pony tail. Then locking the door behind her she left and headed toward the Hyuuga training grounds.

**At the Hyuuga training grounds.**

Neji and Hinata took their battle stances. Hinata smirked "Since you wanted a spar go ahead and come at me first." Neji nodded, he charged thrusting his palm to her chakra points. She easily dodged, he punched again she dodged. This kept on going for at least 20 minutes Neji punching and kicking Hinata easily dodging._ I'm not even using any power. Alright I had enough._ This time when Neji punched she grabbed his arm flipped him around, and using her free hand she poked his neck. Neji tried to turn but he found out he couldn't move, his body fell to the ground. _Damn it I can't move my body! _Hinata smiled "looks like I win!" Then adding chakra to her hand she touched his neck again. Neji relaxed then got up. "How'd you do that?" he asked her bewildered. "Easy there's a

central chakra point in the neck that controls movement" Then she heard clapping, she turned and looked at her father.

"Well done Hinata, I'm impressed, you have grown stronger, you can now be excepted back into the Hyuuga family as the new heiress."

Hinata anger clearly written on her face stomped up to her father until she was looking into his face.

"WHY in hell's name would I want to come back into this family, where everyone has a stick shoved up their ass. Why would I become heiress!" Her anger caused her eyes to turn yellow and pupils appeared turning into slits. Her ears and tail appeared. "You damn bastards think Hanabi's not good enough. Well FATHER" she said with venom coating her words and icy glare on her face. "NOTHING WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She took in a deep breath she kept on yelling "You had your chance with me bastard and now you have Hanabi so do me and her a favor and treat her like a person, like your friggin daughter!" She took some deep breaths turned on her heel and walked back to Neji. " Well done" whispered Neji loud enough for her to hear. Hiashi stood their shocked, eyes wide. Hinata smiled then clasping her hands together, she returned back to normal.

"Hinata-san, Neji-san the hokage would like to see you"

Hinata and Neji turned to see Shizune they nodded and followed her.

**In the Hokage office.**

Neji and Hinata opened the door to see all of the rookie nine, the jounin instructors, and Kisame there. Neji went and sat next to Tenten who took his hand. Tsunade motioned Kisame and Hinata to stand up front. They did so.

"Hinata and Kisame we'd like to ask you about your journey for the past 3 years" Tsunade said. She continued "Why don't you start with why you have a tail and dog ears Hinata?"

_oh boy…._

_**ME; I'm on a roll. Man that's exactly what I want Hinata to say to her father in the anime and manga! Any way please REVIEW THANKS! Sorry it was really short questions will probably be answered next chapter. Oh and Hinata and Naruto talk in the next chapter or the 6 th.**_


	6. An explaination and love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata looked around the room. She sighed grabbed a chair and sat down. Her ears and tail then appeared.

"Ok, well it happened a long time ago probably 2 years ago. Any way, my sensei was Uchiha Itachi, if you haven't figured that out yet. So Itachi-sensei could summon wolves, so he brought me to see them. When we got into the den, the wolves circled around and sniffed me. Itachi asked what was the matter and they said there was something odd about my scent. They then asked if I could spill some of my blood. So I did and poured a little on the ground. All of them sniffed it and licked it then they went into this whispering fit. Then the eldest wolf came to me and told me that I did have Hyuuga blood by there was more. He said it was called lunar flower, and because of that in my blood I would be able to become a wolf hanyo. He said that it hasn't happened for over a century. He asked if I wanted to become one and I said yes. So they sent me in to the middle of the room then in a large white light I woke up to find I had ears a tail and yellow eyes. Then we stayed and trained with the wolves for about a year so I could use my new powers to their advantages." Hinata closed her eyes tired from the long explanation

"Yep, and now her ears pop up when she's angry, startled, scared, and ready to fight. Otherwise she can have them appear anytime she wants or keep her human form." Hinata gave Kisame a death glare. He just laughed.

"So Hinata, how did my brother die?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke then to the ground so did Kisame and he started to tighten his fists.

"Well Kisame wasn't there when it happened. But Itachi found out that the Akatsuki joined with Sound. So they wanted Itachi to go to this Sound camp to help Orochimaru. Itachi grew furious and said he'd rather die than join with that snake bastard. I guess Orochimaru grew angry and came after him. They used me as bait. I can't really remember what happened, but when I woke up Itachi-sensei had horrible fatal wounds. He told me about what he wanted me to do and he said that he made a lot of mistakes in his life and that he was sorry. He died and then I dragged the body to the town where Kisame was. It was in the water country and that's where he's buried."

Hinata felt tears in her eyes but she angrily wiped them away. She looked back up and asked

"Is that all?" Then she saw all the girls raise there hands.

"Yeah?" The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Could we pet you?" Hinata sighed looking defeated she said

"Alright."

Immediately all the girls crowded around her scratching her ears and petting her tail. Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji laughed at their girlfriends antics. Soon the girls stopped and every one started to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked at the gates wall. Her lavender eyes focusing on the red handprint, while her fingers traced over the letters carved into the wall. She smiled,_ it's still here even after 3 years, this is where it all started. _Her sweatshirt wasn't there any more but the kunai was, it was in good condition though rusted.

"Hinata." She froze but didn't turn around her arm fell limp and came to her side, _Naruto._ She turned trying to make an exit but he was fast and grabbed her arm. She struggled pulling her arm and hitting him with the other, she was frantic and didn't know what to do.

"Hinata we need to talk" He grabbed her arm tighter making sure she wouldn't run.

" I broke up with you because I didn't want you to be hated by the villagers and I didn't want you to be used as bait from the people who wanted Kyuubi."

"So you thought I was weak and I couldn't take care of myself!" she glared at him. He pulled her to him.

"No you were and are the strongest person I ever met, when you went against your cousin, when he hit you down you got right back up. Not only that you loved a demon carrier the one person in the village that everyone hated! I was the weak one I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, I didn't deserve you!" Her eyes started to pool with tears, she angrily wiped them away. _Damn it I'm strong I DON' T cry….. _Naruto smiled and gently brushed away her tears.

"Hinata the true strongest person is the one that shows his tears." He smiled as tears started to fall from his own eyes. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tight hug.

"Hyuuga Hinata I am sorry and I want you to know that I love you more than any one else." he whispered in her ear. She returned the hug, her warm tears soaking into his shirt. She couldn't lie to herself. When she saw him her heart beat faster. She still wanted to hug him, care for him, protect him. She looked up to him and smiled through her tears, "Uzumaki Naruto, I love you too."

He smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her, he was happy to feel her kiss back. They broke apart, smiling at each other with tears still sliding down there cheeks.

"It's funny isn't it a half-demon and a demon carrier falling in love." as Naruto said this he grabbed her hand and they both started walking back to the village. She smiled and giggled.

………_..Naruto-kun thank you so much……………….._

_**ME: yay! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah the other couples are shikaino sassak and nejiten and yeah I used the lunar flower thing from wolf's Rain**_

_**Hanyo- half demon though I think I spelled it wrong.**_


	7. The summer festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata lay curled up under the covers fast asleep.

"Hinata?"

Hinata could feel something poke her head. But she just turned away from the source of the poke. She let out a quiet "uugh".

"Hinata?" Yet another poke. Hinata squirmed into the covers more.

"Hinata?" This time Hinata's hand snatched out of the covers grabbed the arm that was about to poke her, turned and twisted it.

"Hinata! Ow ow ow that hurts WAKE UP!" Hinata jolted up. Her vision still blury let her only see pink, brown, and blonde. Sleepily she brought her other hand up and wiped her eyes. Opening her eyes once more she recognized Sakura, Ino and a pained looking Tenten.

"Hinata please let go of my arm!" Startled Hinata let go. Then looking at them confused she asked.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Duh, don't you know what tomorrow is?" said Sakura. Hinata looked at them dumbly.

"Nope."

"Tomorrow's the summer festival!" Hinata looking tired reached for the covers.

"So?"

"Well aren't you going with Naruto?"

"As a date!" Ino and Sakura looked at her smirking. Hinata now wide awake, started to blush a deep red.

"How, how do you know?"

"Please Naruto practically screamed it to the whole world!" the other girls told her in sync. Hinata started to blush more.

"Now get dressed! We're going shopping!"

"I don't need to go shopping."

"Oh please, Hinata-chan all you have are mini skirts and tank tops. You need a kimono!"

Looking defeated she grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. When she came out the other girls grabbed her arms dragged her out and to the nearest store.

"Geeze, Hinata your worse then Tenten!"

_Great I'm a freak'n wolf hanyou and I'm being dragged .…I don't wanna go!_

"Stop struggling Hinata!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No the other one was better!"

"No way Ino-pig, she looks great in that!"

"What are you talking about forehead that colors horrendous!"

Tenten and Hinata looked back and forth between the girls as if watching a ping pong match. Hinata looked down to the kimono she was wearing, the topic of Ino and Sakura's yelling match. Her opinion, she hated it. So quietly she snuck away picked up another one that caught her eye and came back. She sweat dropped they were still yelling, now Tenten had gotten into it. So she went into a dressing room to change. When she came out they were still yelling. Hinata coughed to get their attention. They stopped for a second and took a look at her. Their eyes widened.

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Tenten, the others nodded.

"You look great!" It was true this kimono really showed her curves and the color brought out the lavender in her clear eyes. It had a beautiful design of sakura petals swirling across it. (a/n; I'm kinda bad with colors so you imagine it ok?)

**Next day.**

The girls surrounded Hinata, primping her.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Because we want your date to be perfect, so you need to look perfect!" said Sakura choosing between two different colors of lipgloss.

"Yeah you should have seen Naruto when he found out you were gone, he stayed off Ramen for like 6 months!" Hinata's eyes widened. _Naruto-kun._ When the girls were done they smiled at her. Hinata looked gorgeous, her long midnight hair was curled, she had on a light pink lip gloss and a little eye shadow and mascara. Hinata smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Arigato"

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" they all said then in a flash they were out the door. A little later she heard a knock. She quickly ran to the door, when she opened it there was her boyfriend. His hair was still a mess and she could tell he didn't know what to wear. But he stilled looked great. _He's hot!_ She couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. She giggled at his look. His eyes were wide, and a red blush flushed his face. After he got himself together he gave her his arm which she gratefully took. And they both headed down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata could feel the hate filled stares that they were giving Naruto. She could also feel him stiffen. So quickly her eyes turning demon yellow and her ears and tail appearing she gave them all a cold death glare. She smirked when she saw the villagers immediately diverting there gazes and scurrying down the street. Then she felt his hand plop on her head and scratch her ears. She couldn't help but emit a little purr and a blush.

"Hinata-chan that wasn't nice"

"Naruto-kun, they had it coming!" Naruto smiled, and watched as she reverted back to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now she could feel lust full stares at her back. She shivered. Naruto noticing this put his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Then gave the men cold glares, soon the stares stopped. She giggled then pecked him on the cheek. Naruto blushed.

"Now Naruto-kun that wasn't nice"

"They had it coming!" They both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata came out of the Ichiruka (a/n; spelled wrong I think) still blushing. They could still hear the whispers of the other couples.

_Aren't they cute! Remember when we were like that! Oh, there adorable!_

It was now evening and still holding hands they walked to the hill where they were going to meet the others. They saw them and walked over. There was Shikamaru and Ino laying down on the grass with Ino's head on Shikamaru's chest, still blushing. Tenten and Neji were sitting close with Tenten's head on Neji's shoulder. And Sakura was on Sasuke's lap. Naruto and Hinata sat down close together there fingers still entwined. She saw the girls wink at her she smiled. Then the fireworks started, filling the sky with amazing colors.

"Naruto-kun there gorgeous!"

"Yeah Hina-chan, but they don't compare to you." Hinata looked at him blushing. Then slowly they leaned forward and their lips met. When they broke apart, Hinata moved and cuddled closer to him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah"

" I hope you know that was really corny"

"Yeah Hinata I know" Then they both laughed.

_Uzumaki you better take care of her._ Kisame smiled as he watched the couple._ I'm glad she's happy again.._ Then quietly he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Konoha, relaxed that night because they knew tomorrow would bring hard training. Because who knows when Sound will attack.

**Me: yay chapter 7 done sorry it took awhile! Any way please REVIEW! Any ideas will be good because I'm kinda going into a writer's block! Sorry if it's not that great but I tried to make it long!**


	8. A big brother talk

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto stood before the door of his girlfriend's apartment. Slowly he brought his arm up to knock then brought back down. Scratching the back of his head he looked nervously at the door.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" hearing his name called he turned to come face to face with Kisame. Kisame slung his arm across Naruto's shoulders.

"Let's take a walk." Kisame's arm grew tighter forming into a head lock as he dragged Naruto away.

"Uh ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the park**

"Ok!" stopping Kisame pushed Naruto down onto a bench. Then leaned forward to glare at him.

"Listen here Uzumaki if you ever EVER hurt Hina-chan, I swear I will cut your friggn heart out nice and slowly with something dull, you HEAR ME!" _Now he'll be scared shitless and start stuttering, then I'll know he's not good enough for her._ But to Kisame's shock Naruto glared back.

"Who the hell do you think I am, I will never hurt her not again not ever. I love her to much!" Kisame smirked at this, _looks like he is good enough._

"Besides Hina is so strong that if I hurt her she would beat the crap out of me!" Kisame scowled, and smacked Naruto over the head.

"Ouch!"

"Well go back home it's going to rain not a good day for a date." Still rubbing his headNaruto looked up toward the sky. Then it poured, looking saddened Naruto looked back at Kisame and saw that he disappeared. He sighed and then headed back to his apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat at her window seat looking out at the rain, as she slowly brushed her hair. She frowned _no training today and no dates with Naruto-kun._ Finished with brushing she placed the comb on her bureau and took out a scroll. Sitting on her bed she began to read. She ended up throwing the scroll at the wall from sheer boredom.

"What the scroll do, bite you?" Smiling at his sarcasm, she turned to Kisame.

"Hey Kisame"

He smirked, "I talked with your lover boy."

Blushing, her eyes widened "Did you scare him away!"

"Naw, turns out he's good enough, I bet he will become hokage."

Hinata sighing with relief nodded, "I knew that before I even fell in love with him."

Smirking Kisame came over and ruffled her hair. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok" Kisame quickly disappeared. Grabbing the comb again she brushed her hair. She smiled as her eyes focused on a picture of her and Naruto together. _Naruto-kun._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto laid down on his bed a picture in his hand. He smiled as he focused on the girl in the photo. It was the photo of him and Hinata together. He blushed as he noticed her dress. _Hinata-chan._

_**Me; Sorry it's really short I have a bit of writer's block but thanks so much for your ideas they really helped. Thankies so please REVIEW! Good comments and flames welcomed with open arms! Bye bye!**_


	9. A bloody battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_DING DING DING_**

Hinata's ears perked up and she jolted out of bed. Throwing off her pajamas she grabbed her usual clothes and dressed as fast as she could. Grabbing some spare kunai she quickly added them to her pouch. Then quickly rushed out her door, almost bumping into Naruto. _That's right Naruto-kun slept here last night. _

_**Flashback**_

Naruto had gotten injured when they were training. (He had a spar with Kisame.) So she took him to her apartment to see to his wounds.

"Alright that's the last one."

"Naruto-kun?"

She looked up to find her boyfriend fast asleep. She giggled and got a spare blanket. Swinging his legs unto the couch she draped the blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams" She kissed him on the lips and forehead before she proceeded to her own bed.

_**END**_

They didn't have to say anything as they nodded to each other and headed out the door. They met up with Kisame out side her apartment and rushed to the gates. They could still her the alarm bells. They were put in to tell when someone was attacking. Sure enough when they reached the gates they were greeted by hundreds of Sound shinobi. Sure enough Orochimaru was with them as well,. Soon they united with the rest of the Rookie nine and other leaf shinobi. Once they were all together they wished each other luck and charged into the battle field. They were ready for this battle, for weeks each of them got rough training, so they in top knotch shape.

Kisame grabbed his sword and ran into the middle as he shouted.

"SANMAI NI OROSUZO!"

Hinata could barely keep a straight face when she heard that but taking a breath she made some seals, bit her thumb and thrusted it into the ground.

"Summoning No Jutsu!"

POOF! In an instant the demon wolf Tsume appeared before her.

"Ready Tsume-sama?"

"Hai!" Once again he let out a large howl. Soon tons of different wolves joined the field. Hinata smiled and rushed into the fight. Grabbing kunai between her fingers she slashed her opponents.

Byakugan activated she thrust her palm in a deadly blow to their chests.

As she hit her opponents she didn't see one. One that came closer and closer. One that was right behind her which she didn't notice until she felt warm blood hit her back. Turning around she came face to face with Kisame a kunai thrusted in his chest. She caught his body as it fell and layed it down, then with a fast thrust of her leg the Sound shinobi's necked snapped.

Carefully she dragged his body somewhere safer. Then adding chakra to her hands she tried to heal him. But his hand snatched hers away.

"Stop you need your chakra"

"B-but Kisame-niisan!" Her eyes welled with tears and slipped down her cheeks.

"Ssshh I'm dying with honor Hina-chan, I'm dying for someone precious to me that's the best way to go.." His voice was turning into a whisper, so Hinata moved her head closer.

"Listen Hina-chan make sure that Uzumaki treats you right!"

Hinata shakily nodded her head "Hai I will don't worry."

He smiled and slowly brought his hand up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then he let out his last breath and his hand fell limp. Hinata slowly wiped away her tears and kissed him on the forehead. She stood, hate and anger showing in her yellow eyes. Violet chakra surrounded her. Bringing the chakra to her nails they became like a whip. (A/N: Think like Sesshomaru and his green whip thing)

Running into the field she slashed her whip through her enemies. Smiling as she saw their blood spill across the grass. The wolves felt her bloodlust and their fur bristled as they deepened their attack.

After killing at least fifty of the Sound she saw one. Naruto was fighting one on one with a strong opponent. Another Sound shinobi was coming near him. Adding chakra to her feet she ran to him.

Her heart was beating fast. _faster faster naruto-kun faster faster NARUTO-KUN! I'm not losing another one of my precious people!_

She saw the shinobi bring his sword up. _FASTER!_ Naruto had killed his enemy and was turning around. _FASTER!_ She felt her hands grab his shirt as she pushed him out of the way. She couldn't show any sign of relief as she felt the Sound shinobi's sword slice through her stomach. She felt the sword be pulled out and the searing, hot, white pain doubled. Her mouth filled with copper tasting blood which she coughed up. Gravity did it's job as she felt her body fall toward the ground. But instead of hitting the ground she fell into warm arms. Slowly she opened her eyes which had changed from their demon yellow to the soft lavender. Her eyes met Naruto's blue which were now swelling with tears.

"Hinata-chan!"

She smiled.

"I love you Naruto-kun, you'll be a great Hokage some day believe it!"

"I believe" His lips grew into a sad smile as his tears fell.

"Be sure to beat that snake bastard's ass for me alright." He nodded. She brought her hand up and wiped his tears.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun"

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan"

She smiled and closed her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened his body shook as he looked down to his girlfriend. He tilted his head back and screamed.

The wolves began to poof away. Naruto stood up demon red chakra swirling around him.

_Kyubi!_

_**Yeah kit?**_

_I need to kill them I need more power._

_**There's a way**_

_Do it_

_**Alright but you'll become a fox hanyou**_

_DO IT! _

Chakra flew as fox ears appeared on top of his head and seven tails ripped through his clothes.

_Why only seven?_

_**You still need more training kit. But it's enough so go get'em!**_

Naruto clenched his fist and took off heading toward Orochimaru.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto. He looked back to Sakura. She nodded and headed to Hinata. Sasuke followed after Naruto.

_Your going down Snake BASTARD!_

_**A/N: oooh Cliffie! Sorry it was a bit rushed but I think it's ok! Any way PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Sanmai ni orosuzo- I'll make slices of sashimi out of you**_

_**Hai-yes**_

_**Aishiteru- I love you**_

_**Hanyou - half demon**_

_**(spelled wrong I think? So sorry!)**_


	10. the ending battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Naruto and Sasuke ran at the Snake sannin with chakra induced speeds. Only to be stopped by a giant surge in the ground. The ground cracked opened revealing two giant snakes that rose from it. Sasuke and Naruto lunged back as to not be bitten from the snake's jaws.

"Sasuke you take the bastard I'll take these worms!"

Sasuke nodded and flew past Naruto heading toward his ex-master. The snakes didn't seem to notice as they focused on the fox boy. Sasuke stood no more than two feet from his former master eyes glaring red from his Sharingan.

"Ahh Sssassuke-kun sso nice to ssee you."

Sasuke remained emotionless as he took a battle stance. He felt the cursed seal and the binding seals on it throb.

"You want to fight me? Even though I'm the only one who can give you power?"

Sasuke glared. "I don't need your power to be powerful and you took away my revenge so I should be the one to give you your rightful punishment."

Orochimaru smiled and took his stance. "Fine let'ss ssee thiss punishment."

Orochimaru ran and swiped at Sasuke's legs only to have Sasuke jump away. Sasuke landed and crouched then flew upward with a barrage of chakra induced punches. Orochimaru was able to dodge easily until getting smacked in the jaw. He slid back wiping blood from his mouth, his yellow eyes glared and his smile turned into a frown. Sasuke ran toward him, Orochimaru rapidly went through different hand signs. Sasuke went in for a punch. Orochimaru caught it and with his other hand hit Sasuke's arm. Orochimaru then pushed Sasuke back and jumped further away from him.

"I have you now."

Sasuke's look of confusion turned to shock as his arm started turning to wood and branches seemed to spring from his arm.

" Ha-ha my Earthen Wood Bind No Jutsu, it will take over your whole body turning you into nothing but an innocent tree."

Sasuke looked down to find that the wood was reaching up to his shoulder. Then he smirked. Going through rapid hand seals he took in a deep breath and blew a blast of fire onto his arm.

"Katon: Gakyuu fire ball!" (a/n: sorry I have no idea what this jutsu is called)

Orochimaru stared on shocked. "You burned your own arm!"

Sasuke winced as he slowly smirked. "I will not lose!"

Orochimaru glared. "Fool you take me too lightly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto frowned his eyes closed as he pumped chakra through out his body. Suddenly his tails and fists erupted in red flame. He opened his demon red eyes as he looked at the snakes before him.

"You're going down!" Naruto charged and before Orochimaru's pets could hiss their bodies were engulfed in flame.

"Kistune Flame!" The snakes squealed in pain before their bodies turned to ash. Naruto frowned as he kicked the ash before him. He turned to see Sasuke on the ground and Orochimaru advancing on him. Charging Naruto was able to block Orochimaru's fist. With a swift kick to the snake sannin's ribs Orochimaru flew back an easy twenty feet. Naruto quickly helped Sasuke up.

"Shall we finish this Sasuke?"

"Yeah it's about time."

Naruto rushed through hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Suddenly Orochimaru was surrounded by Naruto clones. He smirked.

"You think thiss can sstop me!" He swung his arms knocking down the clones. Soon the field around him was covered in smoke. He turned around trying to locate them. Till he sensed a powerful aura turning around he came face to face with Sasuke a chidori in his palm. He tried to move only to find a clone had him by the legs. He didn't have a chance to kick the clone out of the way when he felt another aura. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Naruto with a rasengan in hand.

"CHIDORI LEVEL 7!"

"RASENGAN LEVEL 7!"

Before the Sound leader could blink he was hit in the chest by chidori and his back hit with rasengen. The snake sanin screeched in pain as his body was ripped to shreds. They both stepped away from the gory mess and immediately Sasuke fainted from chakra depletion. Naruto felt it too, but he turned his head and caught sight of his beloved. Tsunade and Sakura were crouched over her and he could see a little glimmer of green from chakra. Tears slipped down his cheeks as his world turned black and he too fell to the ground……. _Hinata……._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Where am I?_

Hinata looked around she was surrounded by darkness. Her body shivered, it was so cold! She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to warm them as much as she could. She had already gone down memory lane. She saw all of her memories. The academy, passing the genin exams, the chuunin exams, her first date with Naruto, when Naruto broke up with her, running away, being trained, Itachi, Kisame, all the wolves, returning. Her head hurt from all of those flashing images.

She turned a step forward and stopped.

"What is this place?"

Then she turned her head and caught sight of a white light. She felt a push, that caused her to stumble forward. She took this as a sign and quickly hurried toward the light.

The light turned brighter and the cold seemed to slip away.

She got closer and a wondrous sound filled her ears.

_Is that music?_

Now she was close enough to be engulfed by the white light. As she was about too her body seemed to slow and the world seemed to fall down around her. She felt herself fall as well.

_What's going on?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met white. She sniffed the air and was met with the smell of sickness blood death and nasty cleaning detergent.

_A hospital?_

She then noticed a very warm heat source. Her vision cleared she turned her head to come face to face with none other then Naruto.

She made a small squeak from her surprise. Her eyes focused more on his head.

_fox ears?_

Her eyes traveled down to notice seven tails as well.

_Fox tails? What happened? Wait what happened I'M ALIVE!_

* * *

_**Me: Hello I'm so sorry! I had a bit of a writer's block! Oh and the fight scenes were a lot like the fight scenes in Rave master the manga! I don't own anything so don't sue me please. And I dunno I thought Orochimaru would be someone who would hiss?**_

_**I know this wasn't the best chapter sorry! And this isn't the last one either!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
